Justcheap
Justcheap (auch bekannt als Justsh33p, bürgerlich Benjamin Vogl; * 17. Januar 1990 in Rosenheim am Inn), ist ein ehemaliger Let's Player und Streamer. Nach seinem erfolgreichen, qualifizierten Hauptschulabschluss, entschied sich Vogl zu einer Lehre als Anlagenmechaniker für Sanitär-, Heizungs- und Klimatechnik (Gas-Wasser-Fritze). Nach dieser ist er zu UPS gewechselt und arbeitete dort in Vollzeit als Paketzusteller. Gegen Ende 2017/ Anfang 2018 wechselte - der unter dem Pseudonym agierende - Justcheap, in eine Fabrik, die Fräsen herstellt und ist dort für die Warenkontrolle zuständig. Von Oktober 2017 bis zum 02.03.2018 war er nach einer großen Hate-Welle, die unten noch erläutert wird, inaktiv. In seinem Twitch-Livestream am o.g. Datum erläuterte er die Gründe seiner Inaktivität. Größtenteils sind diese auf das Verhaltensmuster vom Großteil der Zuschauer zurückzuführen. Persönliche Gründe schloss er ebenfalls nicht aus. Vogl ist zur Zeit noch am überlegen, ob er weiter Streamer sein will, oder ob er sich und seine Persönlichkeit komplett aus dem Internet zurückzieht. Anfänge Justcheaps erster YouTube-Kanal wurde am 20.05.2008 erstellt. Das erste noch verfügbare Video wurde am 22.08.2010 hochgeladen. Jedoch wurden die ersten Videos schon 2009 hochgeladen, welche aber 2010 gelöscht wurden. Sein erstes Let's Play sollte eigentlich Batman Arkham City werden, überraschenderweise entschied er sich zu einem GTA 3 Walkthrough, in welchem er sich anfangs nur in der Einleitung und am Schluss des Videos zu Wort meldete. Im weiteren Verlauf des Walkthroughs führte er dieses als Let's Play weiter. Es folgten Uploads von weiteren Spielen, wie zum Beispiel: GTA Vice City, GTA San Andreas, Call of Duty 6: Modern Warfare 2, Battlefield Bad Company 2 und Mafia II. Am 27.09.2010 lud Justcheap auf seinem Zweitkanal "justsh33p" (heute "justcheaplp") ein Video hoch, in welchem er zeigte, dass sein Erstkanal gehackt wurde und er versucht seinen Account wieder zu erlangen. Dies ist aber bis heute nicht geschehen. Das letzte Video auf seinem ersten Kanal ist ein Let's Battle mit Hallowed1986 in Blobby Volley und wurde am 26.09.2010 hochgeladen. Der gehackte Kanal justcheap hat heute 9.187 Abonnenten, 5.813.187 Gesamtaufrufe (Stand 25.08.2017) und 200 Videos online. Weiterer Werdegang Nach einer einjährigen Pause begann Vogl am 03.09.2011 mit Reuploads von seinen - bis dahin nur auf seinem alten Kanal verfügbaren - Let's Plays. Sein erstes Let's Play auf diesem Kanal war von Dawn of War II. Kleiner Funfact: Von der Spielehülle machte Justcheap ein Unboxing mit seiner Webcam und lud es auf YouTube hoch. Auf dem Kanal Justsh33p wurden bisher 43 verschiedene Let's Plays mit jeweils einer eigenen Playlist und einer weiteren Playlist mit Videos von Justcheaps Zuschauern hochgeladen. 2013 folgte eine weitere einjährige Pause welche am 15.03.2014 wieder endete. Justcheap machte seit 2010 schon vereinzelt Streams jedoch begann er erst Mitte 2015 regelmäßig Streams auf www.twitch.tv/justcheaplp zu machen. Daraufhin entschloss sich "Just" dazu, seine YouTube-Karriere zu beenden und streamt seitdem nicht auf Twitch. Gelegentlich streamte er auch auf YouNow und war dort oft auf der Suche nach anderen Streamern, welche ihn als Gast annahmen. Auf seinem Kanal lud er nur noch Stream Ankündigungen oder sog.:"past-broadcasts" hoch. Ende 2015 benannte er seinen Kanal von justsh33p auf justcheaplp um. Ben bekam in kurzer Zeit viele Viewer auf Twitch, bis er 2017 auf die Idee kam, Partner zu werden. Er bewarb sich mit einer hohen Ungewissheit, dennoch bekam er die Zusage am 13.02.2017, kurz nach einem GTA-Stream. Damit war nach einer knapp achtjährigen "Let's Play Karriere" endlich der Durchbruch geschafft. Im Oktober 2017 kam eine weitere unangekündigte Pause, Justcheap versprach seiner Community, dass er drei Wochen lang regelmäßig streamen würde. Als die angekündigten Streams jedoch nicht kamen und auch sehr viele Leute ihn dafür abonniert haben (ein Abo auf Twitch kostet 4,99 €), kam es zu einer großen Hate-Welle unter seinem letztem Ankündigungsvideo. Dennis8340 wurde vom Justcheaplp Discord grundlos durch den tyrannischen Mod „IchPutzeHierNur“ gebannt. Die Antwort von Dennis8340 darauf war das er all seine Best of Videos auf privat gestellt hat und ein Video hochgeladen hat indem er forderte das der Mod IchPutzeHierNur entmodded und gebannt wird. Seit dem 26. September 2017 war der YouTube-Kanal von Justcheaplp, sowie sein Twitch-Kanal dann bis Anfang März inaktiv. Im März 2018 kam er wieder zurück zu einem Stream wo er die Lage und den Grund von seinem Fernbleiben erklärt hat. Seine minderjährigen Mods haben ihn abgefuckt, weil sie "dennis8340" nicht mochten. Unter anderem deswegen ist ihm die Lust am streamen in diesem Zeitraum abhandengekommen und ist wortlos gegangen. Seine Konsequenz daraus war, dass er beiden Mods ihren Posten entzog und der Mod "IchPutzeHierNur" gebannt wurde. Im August lädt Justcheap ein Video auf YouTube hoch, indem er erklärt, dass er in eine neue Wohnung umgezogen ist. Außerdem hat er einen Autounfall gehabt. Abschließend kündigt er an, dass am 1. September 2018 ein 12-Stunden-Stream kommen wird und dass er im September wieder regelmäßig streamen will. Der für den 1. September angekündigte Stream ist ohne Statement von Justcheap ausgefallen. Am 5. September erschien jedoch ein Ankündigungsvideo für einen Stream. Das Video wurde um 15 Uhr hochgeladen und kündigte für 16 Uhr einen Stream an, jedoch wurde der Stream Start kurz darauf auf 20 Uhr verlegt. Auch um 20:00 begann der Stream nicht und wurde auch im Laufe des Abends nicht mehr begonnen. Am nächsten Tag wurden die Videos Unfall/Unterkunft und das Ankündigungsvideo gelöscht, ohne dass es eine Erklärung, wieso es keinen Stream gab, veröffentlicht wurde. Es blieben nur viele ratlose, traurige, enttäuschte und wütende Zuschauer übrig. Am 7. September startete Justcheap unerwartet um 11 Uhr den Stream und spielte für 40min Rocket League. Während des Streams kündigte Justcheap an, am Abend erneut zu streamen, hier werde dann auch die Erklärung für die vielen ausgefallenen Streams verkündet. Der Angekündigte Stream viel jedoch abermals ohne Erklärungsvideo aus und ließ viele enttäuschte Zuschauer zurück. Ein erneutes Erkärungsvideo folgte am 10. September. "My bad leude sic!", eine Mischung aus Entschuldigung und Erklärung soll am 13. September veröffentlicht werden. Am 13. September erklärt Just in einem 1:46 min Video, wieso am 13ten wieder kein Stream kommt, weil er ein neues Auto kaufen müsse. Er kündigt außerdem für die 2 Wochen ab dem 17.September eine Reihe von Streams während seines zweiwöchigen Urlaubs an. 17. September, erster Urlaubstag von Justcheap und kein Stream. Die 2 Wochen vergehen, sein Urlaub ist vorbei und er hat 1 Stream gemacht, der ca. 1 Stunde und 20 min dauerte, wo er Infos gegeben hat, was so los in seinem Leben ist und dass er in den nächsten Tagen streamen will. Dieser Stream war am 18 September. Seit dem 23. September ist sein Steam Profil wieder auf "privat" gestellt und er antwortet auf keine Nachrichten auf Steam. Ein Update folgte am 9. Oktober: Justcheap lädt ein Video auf YouTube hoch, in welchem er schildert, dass er seinen aktuellen Job verloren habe und deshalb die Streameinnahmen benutzen müsse um sein neues Auto zu finanzieren. Am 27. Oktober spielt Justcheap offline "Red Dead Redemption 2". Zum Zeitpunkt des 18. Novembers ist Just schon wieder solange inaktiv auf Twitch, dass all seine Videos gelöscht sind. Ein neues Lebenszeichen wird am 20. September veröffentlicht. Justcheap hat seinen Stream Namen mit dem Datum 26.11. versehen und eine YouTube Ankündigung hochgeladen, welche sich auf selbiges Datum und die Uhrzeit 20:00 Uhr bezieht. Am 26. November kommt es zu einer Explosion im Stromkasten von Justcheap und infolgedessen zu einem Feuerwehreinsatz. Sein Haus ist vorübergehend vom Stromnetz getrennt; der angekündigte Stream kann nicht stattfinden. Eine neue Form von Ankündigungsvideos wurde am 29. November hochgeladen. Hierbei handelte es sich um den Ausschnitt eines Films, welcher seine Community und Just darstellen. Ein weiteres ungewöhnliches Ankündigungsvideo wurde am 30. November auf seinen YouTube Kanal hochgeladen. Dieses handelt davon, sich über den Fußballer Cristiano Ronaldo lustig zu machen. In den Kommentaren reagierten seine Zuschauer mit gemischten Gefühlen, einerseits da er wieder nicht streamen wird, andererseits weil diese Art von Content eigentlich nicht zu Justcheap passt. Insgesamt also eine fragwürdige Aktion. Am 6.12.2018 wurde ein Disstrack von Alumicxgamers (Alumic) veröffentlicht, welcher größenteils gegen Justcheap gericht ist. Gegenstand des Disstracks ist ein angeblicher Wellnessurlaub, der Justcheap mit einer weiblichen Zuschauerin geplant hätte. In einem Stream von Alumic erzählt er auch darüber das Justcheap Bilder von seinem Gemächt an die besagte Viewerin geschickt hätte. Diese Viewerin hat dann aus nicht aufgeführten Gründen diese Bilder + Texte an einigen Leuten in der Community geschickt und auch an den besagten Streamer und Community Mitglied Alumic. Eine neue verwunderliche Entwicklung setzte sich am 08.12.2018 in Gang. Zum einen wurden alle aktuellen Videos, welche in den letzten 5 Monaten entstanden sind, gelöscht. (Dies kam jedoch in der Vergangenheit bereits mehrfach vor.) Auch das "Ronaldo-Video" wurde am Mittag des 08. Dezembers gelöscht. Zusätzlich wurde Justcheaps Twitch-Kanal im Laufe des 08.12. geändert zu ---cancelled--- + die komplette Kanalbeschreibung (Hardwarekonfiguration, Donation-Links, Homie-System, ...) wurde gelöscht. Am 19.02.2019 lädt Justcheaplp ein Video mit dem Titel "The End?" auf YouTube hoch Am 20.02.2019 lädt er ein Video mit dem Titel "bissl Überblick, viel gebrabbel" hoch in dem er verkündet, dass sein Privatleben wieder normal sei und dass er mit dem streamen aufhören wolle. Auch will er noch zu einigen Personen etwas in separaten Videos sagen. Es bleibt spannend wie die Viewer das verstehen und mit ihren Frust umgehen nach so einer langen unangekündigten Pause. Zurzeit streamt Justcheap nicht, unter anderem auch keine 12 Stunden Streams auf Twitch. Sein '''erfolgreichstes' Let's Play Projekt bis heute ist: Let's Play GTA San Andreas' Rages Justcheap ist für seine Ausraster, auch ''"Rages" genannt, bekannt. Häufig verwendet er bei seinen Rages Vulgär- und Fäkalsprache, in manchen Fällen wird auch Hardware, meistens die Tastatur, beschädigt. Die Rages kann man in 5 Stufen einteilen: *Stufe 1: Justcheap äußert sich negativ über das Geschehen; meistens fallen Sätze wie "Will der mich verkohlen?" oder "Objekt ist real!". Sowohl Neologismen als auch Versprecher bilden dabei keine Seltenheit. *Stufe 2: Justcheap verwendet Vulgär- sowie Fäkalsprache um seinen Unmut kundzutun; meistens fallen Sätze wie: "Verdammte F***sch***e" oder "are you f**king kidding me. *Stufe 3: Justcheap beschädigt sein Peripheriegerät, meistens die Tastatur, durch kräftiges Einschlagen. In den meisten Fällen fliegen die Tasten aus der Tastatur, Justcheap muss sie dann live einsetzen, dieser Moment wird von den Zuschauern als auch von Justcheap selber "Legostream" genannt; Just benutzt diesen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und abzureagieren, deshalb könnte man es auch als "Entspannungsübung" bezeichnen. *Stufe 4: Im Laufe des 24 Stunden Stream vom vierten auf dem fünften Februar 2017 wurde eine vierte, bisher noch unbekannte, Ragestufe sichtbar. Diese Ragestufe wird auch "Lautloser-Rage" ''genannt. Bei dieser Ragestufe steckt ''Justcheap seine Energie, die er sonst für die Kommunikation verwendet, in sein Gameplay (bzw. in die dafür zuständigen Organe; zum Beispiel: Gehirn, Augen, Arme, etc.). Die erzeugte Stille lässt sich als unangenehm und anspannend, letzteres kann durch die Anspannung des Streamers erklärt werden, beschreiben. Dies wird vom Streamer und von der Community als ,,Let´s Play Modus´´ benannt. * Stufe 5: In sehr seltenen Fällen kam es dazu, dass Ben mit seinen Tastaturschlägen übertrieben hat. Die Folge durch diese zu starke Zerstörung seiner Tastatur folgte zum sofortigen Streamabbruch, da eine Kombination aus der ALT- und F4-Taste oder bei seiner alten Tastatur, die Snooze-Taste, betätigt wurde. Sonstiges Das im 24h Stream zur Feier der Twitch-Partnerschaft eingesetzte "Kleiner als Drei" wurde beim TWD Stream vom 26.06 um 0:00 zu "Kleiner als Vier" umbenannt. Im Frühling 2010 wurde Justcheap unfreiwillig durch einen, ohne seine Einwilligung von RTL benutzten Ausschnitt seines Modern Warfare 2 Let's Plays in der Sendung ''RTL Explosiv ''bekannt. In diesem Ausschnitt sprach er zu einem besonders langsam laufenden NPC und sagte, dass dieser schneller laufen soll oder sonst abgeschossen wird. RTL machte daraus eine Story, in welcher ein computersüchtiger Magnus in der Anstalt sitzt. weil dieser mit den NPCs in einem Spiel redet. Daraufhin machte Justcheap am 24.09.2010 eine Parodie auf die Sendung RTL Explosiv mit dem Namen "LTR Depressiv". Justcheap ist dafür bekannt, oft unangekündigte Pausen auf YouTube zu machen und auf Twitch bei versprochener Sendezeit nicht zu erscheinen. Die Reaktionen der durchschnittlich 200 Zuschauern sind heftig und Aussagen wie "lülülülü" sind dabei keine Seltenheit. Ein sehr begehrtes Getränk von Just und seiner Community ist das Augustiner Helles Bier, welches in vielen Streams ausschließlich zum Einsatz kommt. Da bei ihm der Spruch "Kein Bier vor Vier" eine hohe Priorität hat, trinkt er bis um 16:00 Uhr ausschließlich Pepsi, Kaffee oder Energy-Drinks in seinen Streams. Außerdem ist Justcheap Raucher. Seit eh und je setzt er auf die Qualität von den roten L&M Zigaretten. Es wurde ein Song über Justcheap vom Musiker DragonFly gemacht (Titel: "Push Justcheap"). Ebenfalls machte Ben mit GermanLetsPlay zusammen den Song "Apologize", welcher eine Parodie auf den gleichnamigen Song von Timbaland ist. Diese beiden Lieder sind bei der Community von Just sehr begehrt und werden oft bei den Twitch-Songrequests angefordert. Aufgrund der legendären Momente während seinen Let's Plays veröffentlichte er als Abo-Specials im Jahre 2009 Best Offs zu GTA 3 und GTA ViceCity. Dieser Content wurde 2011 von NiggaJackOrsen weitergeführt, wessen Lebenszeichen der justcheap-Community bis heute fehlt. Von 2016 bis zum Oktober 2017 erstellte dennis8340 regelmäßig Best Moments zu seinen Twitch-Streams. Im Juli 2016 zog Justcheap von Wasserburg am Inn, Bayern nach Rosenheim, Bayern um. Justcheaplp war ein Produkttester für Tastaturen. Die Keyboards müssen seine Anforderungen gerecht sein, sonst leiden sie extrem. Die Tastatur von der Marke "Speedlink" mit dem Modell "SL-6412-BK SIGNIUM" ist bei ihm mit der Note "ungenügend" durchgefallen. Letztmalig bearbeitet und überarbeitet am 20.02.2019 durch einen anonymen Justcheap Freiheits Kämpfer aka der Untergrund aka rasender Reporter. Kategorie:Let's Player Kategorie:Deutschsprachig Kategorie:Deutsche YouTuber Kategorie:Geboren 1990 Kategorie:Gründung 2010 Kategorie:Livestreamer Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Instagram Model